My Dream Wedding
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: The female Dex-Holders gathered together for a meeting at the café. When they were talking, they stumbled on the topic of their 'dream wedding'. That was when Yellow started to wonder about her relationship with Red. {specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, franticshipping, agencyshipping. Happy Birthday Valkeyrie's Servant & Sapphire!} ONE-SHOT.


A/N — Heeeeey ;) Happy Belated Birthday Birthday to my fanfiction buddy Valkeyrie's Servant XD I'm sorry that I'm not really specialized in writing Amourshipping, so I'm just going to give you the other Pokespe ships! Also, to the readers, the shippings will be — oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, agencyshipping, specialshipping & franticshipping. Despite the summary, there will not be minor ships unless it is a hinted soulsilvershipping at the end. :) Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer — Pokéspe never belongs to me TT^TT If it did, I would totally make specialshipping more canon. Also, I don't own the cover.

* * *

My Dream Wedding

* * *

"I really can't believe he proposed to me!" White squealed in happiness. She extended her hand out onto the table, carefully sitting it on top of an empty plate filled with crumbs. On her finger was a golden band with a small gem. The girls sitting at the same table as her admired the ring, all their eyes fixed on it.

"Finally, you guys tied the knot! I was waiting forever!" the brunette near her said, elated that one of her ships got together.

"Congratulations, White!" Yellow congratulated, looking up from her ring.

"Thank you!" White replied, flashing the blonde a smile.

"But yesh! I'm surprised that they got married before Crys and Gold and Ruby and Sapph," Blue commented, glancing at the two girls across her. Sapphire flinched and Crystal stiffened up in her seat, tightening her fist. "You would think that at least Gold would have the guts to propose, seeing how bold he is."

"We're not even dating!" Sapphire shouted, earning a 'it will still happen one day' from the brunette.

"I'm fine with our relationship by how it is now," she replied calmly, relaxing her shoulders. "I have to start collage soon and I'm going to be very busy with school work, helping out the orphanage, and doing the lab work in Professor Oak's office. I barely have enough time for him and he keeps being... clingy."

"Clingy?" all the girls exclaimed, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well 'clingy' isn't _exactly_ the right word, but it's just that he's been complaining to me that I don't take breaks and that I should take a day off so we can hangout, but I'm just too busy for it, considering all the things I have to do and meeting with you guys. I told him the other day all about it, then he got mad that I wasn't making enough time for him, which led to a fight. So we're currently on break right now," Crystal explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Crystal," White sympathized, feeling guilty that she was bragging about the proposal while Crystal was in an upsetting fight.

"No, it's fine!" the blue haired girl reassured, waving her hands to deny it and giving the junior a small smile to show she was okay. "It was completely my fault after all."

"Wow Senior Crystal, I'm surprised how you're so calm," Platinum remarked, earning a confused look from her. "It's just that if I got into a fight with either Dia or Pearl, I would be upset."

"I guess I'm calm because I know what the problem is, and that I'm planning to apologize to him the next time I see him," Crystal replied. "I'm the one who was neglecting the relationship, and I understand why Gold was getting mad and I'm ready to apologize. The only thing I don't understand is why he can't understand that I can't take a break."

"He's Gold. What _does_ he understand?" Blue joked, earning laughs from the others. She sighed to take a deep breath before turning to White. "So how are you going to do your wedding? Green didn't care on what I picked, so I basically got to do my dream wedding."

White blushed slightly, feeling a bit embarrass to talk about it. "Umm... I don't know actually. I haven't really talked about with Black yet," she replied before looking thoughtful. "Hmm... but I guess if I have to choose, I want to have it on a big stage. Imagine it: the center couple has everyone's attention, walking down a catwalk and etc." She clasped her hands together. "It would have a loud orchestra, the lighting will be perfect, and Pokémon will be dancing around us!"

Everyone blinked, staring at her like she was crazy at the Pokémon remark. Well, some actually thought it was nice idea since Pokémon should be apart of their lives, so why not?

Blue laughed, and slapped her back playfully. "Nice," she said. "I should've done that for my wedding. I had so many themes and ideas to do! I wanted one in the other region Kalos in Anistar City where there's this big crystal, and then there's a mansion that's really nice, and then I wanted to do it on a cruise ship. Sigh. Man, I want to get married now."

"Blue, you're already married," Crystal pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I want to get married again! Weddings are so much fun," Blue sulked. When she got an instant idea, she straightened up and smiled widely. "Oh my gosh! I just had the best idea ever!"

"Oh no, this is bad," Crystal mumbled, knowing her crazy ideas.

"No, it's good!" Blue insisted. "I should have another wedding! That would be the perfect anniversary gift for me from Green! I should go tell him later."

"But Blue, ya just got married last year," Sapphire pointed out.

"I don't care. I just want another wedding of my dreams!" Blue replied. "In Anistar, we're going to get married at the big pink shiny crystal! It's going to be a nice garden wedding, and it will have a huge water fountain, and ice sculptures, and everything!"

"I think it sounds nice," Yellow commented. "A garden wedding is probably how I would do it. Well, I prefer forest."

"With Red, huh?" Blue nudged her teasingly, making the blonde blush madly.

"O-Of course not!" Yellow denied.

"Senior Yellow, you can admit it," Platinum said, speaking up and catching everyone's attention. "It is not an embarrassing secret you should hide, and it's quite obvious that you like the Kanto Champion. You should look forward with pride."

"Yah! Listen to Platinum!" Sapphire insisted, slapping her shoulder playfully. "Ya have the amazing Kanto Champion, who's kind and strong, while I have some guy who does contests and gives up easily... also, he 'forgets' things! I mean, that guy is so inconsiderate! He said he forgot _everything_! And then, he also rearrange my secret base with his Pokémon plushies! Can ya believe him?!"

Yellow didn't know how the subject transitioned from her crush to Sapphire's rage about hers (even though the brunette would never admit it), but she was quite relieved that the spotlight wasn't on her anymore. She felt a bit embarrassed to tell everyone how depress she was when Red would leave and go to the mountain for a long time and her other problems about Red. Part of her didn't want to think ahead just in case it was never going to happen, so she didn't really want to plan their dream wedding. Their relationship was already strange and awkward as it already was, and they weren't even dating. It's been five years since they knew each other, and she felt kind of sad that they weren't getting anywhere.

"Hey Sapph, how would you have _your_ dream wedding?" Blue asked, curious.

"In the forest, similar to Yellow's," Sapphire replied flatly.

"Of course," Blue said, expecting a nature area.

"But wouldn't he get mad though since he would want it in a grand building, or something?" White asked.

"Who cares about what that prissy boy wants," Sapphire grumbled.

"Oh, so you're marrying Ruby?" Blue inquired, smirking at the brunette mischievously. She partially found it funny how the girl accidently admitted it when White didn't mention a name.

"W-Wha?" Sapphire noticed that she was tricked into saying it, and she just shoved White hard, which made her fall over because of the strong pressure, which led to Yellow since she was at the edge of the booth. The two girls fell out of the booth, tumbling onto the ground; the junior on top of the senior.

"Ow..." White mumbled. Yellow just groaned in pain quietly, secretly snapping out of her thoughts of Red. Crystal went to go help them up, and Blue just laughed at them furiously, almost tumbling over herself because she couldn't stop.

"Man, I really love hanging out with you guys," Blue announced, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thank you. I feel the same, Senior," Platinum said sincerely, actually meaning it.

"Thanks," Crystal answered dryly at the same time, not elated to be the victims of her pranks and teasing.

"So anyways," Blue leaned towards Platinum, her next victim, "Who would you marry, huh? Diamond or Pearl?"

"Oh, I am already married," Platinum stated, showing her diamond ring to the brunette.

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed, surprised.

"Wha— When— Huh?" White stuttered.

"No, I am just kidding. This diamond ring was made from my family, and I had wore it when I started my journey," Platinum admitted, joking.

"Okay good!" Blue said, sighing in relief. "I thought you got married without me!"

"No. I still haven't decided my 'dream' wedding yet either. I do not really have thoughts about romance, considering how busy I am with life," Platinum explained. "Besides that, why would you think that my marriage partner will be either Diamond and Pearl? They are both my partners, so I think they should participate equally and such."

"Ah, the Sinnoh Trio is innocent as always," Blue commented as the three girls came back to their seats.

"What are you talking ab—" Sapphire stopped in mid-sentence when she spotted a familiar white hat enter in the café just now. A light bell sound was heard when they had entered. Eight boys walked straight to the counter, waiting in line and not even noticing that the girls were sitting down and looking at them.

* * *

"I heard this place has the best stuff," Ruby said, talking to the other guys.

"Dude, we should have wild bachelor's party! A café is not what I had in mind," Gold complained, slightly wrinkling his nose. "We should go crazy!"

"If we're doing it, we better not do it at my house. I will murder you," Green threatened, a dark aura appearing around him. Last time, they decided to do his bachelor's party (even though he didn't want one) at his house. And in the end, everyone besides him were drunk, laying on the floor, and he was the one who had to clean up the gigantic mess they made.

"You're only saying that because you got in a fight with Crys and you need to get her off your mind," Silver pointed out, making him stiffen up.

"Dude, you're in a fight with Crys? Just apologize to her already. She's probably right," Black advised, even though he didn't know what it was about.

"No way! I am not going to be the one who comes running to her! This time, I'm going to watch her beg for my forgiveness on her knees!" Gold stated proudly, crossing his arms. "I can just imagine her holding one of my legs, begging me not to leave."

* * *

At the table with the girls, imaginary flames appeared around Crystal as she tightened her fist. When she was about to get up and kill him, Blue stopped her and told her not to, because she wanted to see if the others were going to talk about them.

* * *

"Crystal would never do that," Emerald defended, making the girl feel a bit less upset.

"Is it me, or is it suddenly hot in here?" Pearl commented, fanning himself with his hands while sweating. He could feel the flames of Crystal.

"Who cares? I heard this café has the best food in Kanto!" Diamond waved off, his eyes beaming at the menu and pictures over the counter. "We should bring Missy here next time."

"Yeah, but she probably prefers a more expensive one. Remember what she said last time when we picked that extravagant, super expensive hotel to stay at? 'This hotel is so plain and simple. You should've chose a bigger and nicer one.'" Pearl reasoned, mimicking her voice exaggeratedly in a high voice at the end.

Platinum didn't know whether to find it offensive, or not that her best friends and bodyguards thought she was snobby enough to dislike her favorite café (that she secretly goes to two times a week to meet with the girl Dex-Holders), or that they didn't know her that well.

"Well, at least she has taste," Ruby defended. "Do you know what Sapph did this morning? When I called out to her to give her the dress I made for her, she ran out of the base, swinging away on a vine when I specifically told her not to because it would ruin the other outfit I made her. She has no diligence."

An instant after he said that, someone's plastic cup was thrown and it hit straight in the head, making him stumble a bit because of the pressure.

"W-Who's cup was that?!" Ruby yelled, looking at the tables while Black, Pearl, and Gold snickered.

* * *

Blue placed a hand over Sapphire's mouth and ducked under the table, dragging the other girls under it as well to hide from the guys.

"What are you doing?!" Crystal whispered-yelled to her.

"Mmmfffggg!" Sapphire muttered before ripping Blue's hand off her mouth forcefully. "Yah! What are ya doing?!" she shouted loudly.

"Shhhh..." Blue shushed her. "Just stay quiet for a bit longer! I want to hear Green say something about me!"

"What are you doing, Pesky Woman?" At the sound of the familiar deep voice, Blue jumped in surprised, slamming the top of her head onto the bottom of the table.

* * *

After the girls scrambled out of the table, they found all the guys standing there in front of it, giving them odd looks. Immediately, Crystal stomped angrily to Gold, leaving burnt footprints behind in her path. Gold felt a shiver go up his spine as he saw the sight of her fury. When she had reached him, she jabbed her index finger to his chest.

"We're breaking up," she announced in a monotone voice, trying to keep her anger in.

"W-What?!" Gold widened his eyes in surprised.

"I was actually going to apologize to you because I was the one in the wrong place, but seeing that you talk very badly of me, we're through," Crystal said, marching out of the café afterwards.

"No, Crys!" Gold ran after her, also leaving the café.

"... Will they be okay?" Yellow inquired, worriedly.

"It's okay. They do this every time," Silver assured. "She says that, then he runs after her and apologizes and pleads her to take him back, then she forgives him. The cycle happens all the time."

"I hope our marriage isn't like that..." Black muttered, putting an arm around White casually. White nodded, agreeing.

"But what are you doing here, Missy? You lied! You told us that you were going to the space station to study more!" Pearl accused, while Diamond nodded furiously, munching on the donut he brought.

"This was simply a girl meeting, and I was told to tell you an excuse by Senior Blue. Seeing that she's very clever and intelligent, I went along with her," Platinum defended, crossing her arms.

"Stop teaching the juniors stupid things," Green said bluntly to Blue.

"Ehhhh," she shrugged, "The things I learn are 'clever' as she state it, so I think I'm a pretty good role model."

"Hey!" Ruby shouted from beside her. When Blue had turned around to see him, she saw him point at Sapphire. "Were you the one who threw that cup? It made a small soda stain on my hat!" He pointed at his hat for emphasis.

Sapphire crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Of course I did, but it wasn't mah first intention," she answered him. "Blue stopped me from throwing my shoe!"

"What was that for?!"

She scowled in return when he didn't know what he did wrong before shouting at him.

...

Yellow watched everyone from the sidelines. Platinum was chatting to Diamond and Pearl happily, Blue and Green were talking quietly, White was telling Black about some wedding ideas, and Ruby and Sapphire were shouting at each other while Emerald was on the sidelines, telling the two to stop flirting. Everyone had someone, and she felt lonely. Even Silver had someone to talk to because he was arguing with a twin-tailed brunette at the counter for giving him the wrong drink.

She sighed. She couldn't help but smile though. Even though she was alone, everyone seemed to be super full of energy.

 _Ding-ling._ The bell rang as someone entered, unknown to her because of the loud noise everyone was making. As she continued to watch the scene, she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently from behind, making her jerk forward in surprise. When she spun around to see the person, she immediately grew into a large smile.

"R-Red!"

The said boy smiled at her, greeting her with a wave. "Hey Yells!" He ruffled her blonde hair playfully. "I haven't seen you in almost two months! I think you grew taller a bit."

"U-Umm yeah," Yellow stuttered, trying to keep her happiness inside. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the mountain!"

"Yeah, but I came down because the juniors are getting married, of course! I couldn't miss the bachelor's party! Those things are fun," Red replied before scratching his head with an awkward look, "Oh, speaking of the wedding, do you want to... um go together? I-I mean, I want to go visit Viridian in the morning, and I just thought we could go together!"

Those words made her bubble in more excitement. She haven't been alone with him a long time, nor see him in awhile. So the request that he inquired boasted her happiness levels. After a few seconds of staring at him, she answered with a happy, "Sure!"

Red probably didn't like her that way (in her opinion), but she couldn't give up on him. There was always his kind personality that would pull her back. She smiled. Maybe some day in the future, if something actually happen, they actually get married at her dream wedding that she still haven't made up yet. But for now, she shouldn't think about it, and focus on the present. She still haven't dated him yet anyways, since she didn't really count Red's offer as one.

Too bad, Red did. Unknown to her, at the other side, he silently pumped up his fist in victory, saying ' _score_ ' in his mind.

* * *

A/N — YAY! This took me forever to finish! Sorry about being a month late though TT^TT But once again, Happy Belated Birthday to Valkeyrie's Servant & Happy Birthday to Sapphire :))))

P.S. Sorry about the grammar mistakes & the OOC-ness (if there was)! I was kind of in a rush to get it out on Sapphire's birthday! Ahahaha, sorry if it was bad DX


End file.
